An Akatsuki High Love Story
by KagoKyoko
Summary: hey, pplz! i got some more chapters up, yay! ItachixOC DeidaraxOC. they like the same girl, so how does their love turn out? read and reveiw please!DISCONTINUED
1. character info

Akatsuki High School Love Story

Character Info: **Uchika, Sorra**

looks

light, aqua blue hair down to middle of back

light blue shirt w/ raven across chest, three comma ed sharingan on the back, black sleeves from the shoulders to wrists, sleeves slightly cover her hands

red konoha head band that goes across her forehead(since some girls use it on their waist etc.)

black pants w/ a light blue mini skirt on top(same color as her shirt)a black sash on the connection point from the skirt to the shirt, the skirt goes just below her hips, black, male ninja shoes(can't stand the heel on the female shoes)

perfectly sized, not thin or husky, just somewhere in the middle, fair skin, eyes are consistently red(check abilities to see why)

Personality

will be calm when people are friendly to her/ leave her alone, if they tease her for whatever reason, she will attack

she can be more friendly to people she knows, shy to people that try to become friends w/ her, and icy to people she doesn't get along with, or if they had some issues in the past

Abilities

mangekyo sharingan: rose death bed, a genjutsu that makes the victim feel like they are falling apart, rose petal, by rose petal, the jutsu only takes a second, but to the victim it feels like 72 hours, when the genjutsu is finished, depending on how much damage Sorra chose to give they will take damage in real life, it may kill them. Sorra does not lose any of her eyesight to this technique.

Katon: amaterasugan(a fire jutsu that fuses black flames w/ rasengan)

Suiton: water orb(a water jutsu that makes rasengan literally into a water orb)

severa; advanced water and fire jutsu, she is capable of fusing fire and water in her jutsu without canceling each other out

she can summon flames and water at will

able to use amaterasu as strings to restrain opponents, if they struggle they suffer severe burns

she can hide uderwater alone or with friends by moving the water around her to make an air space to rest in and breathe in

her red eyes alow her to slow down time and her opponents it may look like she is moving faster, but in reality her foes are moving slower

basic element(s): fire and water

specilizes in: ninjutsu & taijutsu, with a hint of genjutsu

rank: jonin

age: regular naruto 18

shippuuden 21

Character info: Hakate, Hanzo

looks

has Sasuke's hair

a pure black robe that can change to make him look like an akatsuki member(this disguise actually works)

cloud villages symbol on the back of his right hand, black, leather straps from his wrist to elbow on right arm

personality

If you agitate him you are as good as dead, unless of course you are a close friend of his.

abilities

eye technique: eye of the storm, the equivelent of the sharingan fused with the byakugan

if faced with the same jutsu often enough, he will be able to find a way to counter it, no matter what the jutsu is

energy blast: a jutsu that is similar to rasengan, but it is a fusion of all the elements in one, compact sphere (Sorra can use this jutsu, but not at its full strength)

specilizes in: ninjutsu

basic element: lightning

rank: raikage

age: regular naruto 18

age: shippuuden 21

Hey, this is my first story. if you have any ideas of how to make it better, please reveiw.

This is just my made up character's info, I will use akatsuki members in this (plus a few other naruto characters) please send me ideas for later chapters.

thanks!

SorraUchika


	2. First day

PLEASE READ INFO BELOW!

Hey. Just so you know, the description I used was the one that my friends are using for our role playing game. The bijuus will not be used in this story. The personality traits will stay the same though. The story takes place in shippuuden time so my characters are both 21. you need to know this to understand the story. (I think...)

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Bee- "Ugghhh..."Sorra didn't want to get up. She didn't like going to a new school. "Sorra! Wake up!" Hanzo, the closest person to being a relative, on the other hand wanted to go so they could make new friends. "Fine! I'm up, I'm up!" Sorra got up, got dressed in her favorite outfit (check the previous chapter for a description) Hanzo was already to go. "Ready yet?" Hanzo yelled up the stairs. "Yep!" just as she said that, she was at the door. "I thought you wanted to go to school quickly?" she said sarcastically. "Quit using your eye technique, damn it!" he started pouting. Sorra smirked at this and said "Let's go then." "Hai!" Hanzo quickly recovered from his annoyance at Sorra.

When they got to school, they went strait to the main office to get their schedules " So you're the new students?" the lady questioned. "Hai." they both said it in unison, that should give you an idea of their relationship. "Alright, here are your schedules." They took their schedules and went to their first class.

When they got to their first class, everyone was doing things from sleeping, to play fighting. Sorra just stood there, waiting for the teacher. "C'mon Sorra, let's meet some of the other kids!" Hanzo was so excited. "Yeah, ok, I guess... " Sorra wasn't enjoying her time, as she wasn't one to easily make friends.

Just then the teacher showed up. "Gomen, I had to help another teacher with some paperwork..." "LIAR" half the class shouted. Then he spotted Sorra and Hanzo. " Oh, some new students. My name's Hatake, Kakashi. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class, then state some things like, your likes and dislikes, and dreams for the future. Young lady, would you care to go first?" Sorra tried to ignore the fan-boy stares most of the guys gave her. "My name is Uchika, Sorra. My favorite color is an aqua blue like my shirt. My favorite type of flowers are white roses. I despise fan-boys, and being treated like I can't take care of myself. My dream for the future... it's more of a goal, but I would like to work on being more social." "Alright, you next sir." "My name is Hakate, Hanzo. My likes are food and relaxing. My dislikes are knuckle headed persons, unexpected loud noises, and people teasing me. My goal is to become the leader of my clan and home."

"Alright, then class lets open our books to chapter 3." "?" Sorra and Hanzo were confused. "Here are your copies. I expect you to read chapters 1 through 3. Then I expect you to write a short summary about the chapters." the book he handed you was small steps. 'We've read this book before' They said in unison. They read it any way. They just finished chapter 3 when the bell rang. "Apparently all our classes are the same." Sorra was relived when she noticed this, at least she would know someone in her classes.

When she got to her next class with Hanzo, they were in combat class so Sorra was pumped. "Alright, I'm going to test you on your fighting abilities. By the way, my name is Sarutobi, Asuma. Ma'am why don't you go first?" Sorra stepped forward. "Who would you like to fight?" "Who's the most efficient fighter?" "Alright, Itachi get over here!"

Sorra saw Itachi and said, "Sure that guy can take me on?" "Don't underestimate me..." "Alright, start!" Asuma called the fight and Itachi started to attack Sorra. Once he got in punching distance, he threw a powerful punch that he thought would hit. "Better try harder!" Sorra stuck her tounge out at Itachi from the ceiling. "How did y-" "My kekkei genkai. My kekkei genkai, red eye allows me to slow down time. In other words from everyone else's point of view, I was moving faster." she told him so that they could get on with the match. The fight was over quickly as Sorra tied Itachi up in her amaterasu strings. "Don't struggle... unless you want major burns, of course." she gave him a smirk. As Itachi was released he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

After that it was Hanzo's turn. "Ok sir, you're next! Who would you like to fight?" "Hmmmm...." Hanzo didn't know anyone either, so he needed time to think. While he was thinking, Itachi walked up to Sorra "Nice fight. You're truly skilled" "Argiato, Itachi you lasted longer than most would against me!" "I hope you keep getting stronger, Sorra." "Hai, same to you!" then, Itachi flashed a smile, something you don't see very often. "Argiato... Sorra." after that, Hanzo decided "How about the blond guy with the pony tail." "Alright, you heard him Deidara!" The blond named Deidara jumped down. "Konichiwa, I hope you can put up a good fight, un." "I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you, Deidara." "By the way your name is Hanzo right?" "Hai, what about it?" "I hear you and Sorra train together. I hope you put that training to good use." "Alright you two" Asuma stopped their conversation. "Ready, Start!" and the fight between Hanzo and Deidara ensued. "Kage Bunsion no Jutsu!" Hanzo made about twenty copies of himself. "The hell?!" Deidara was speachless. "How do you know this jutsu, un?" " "Remember I practice with Sorra, we both know this jutsu." shortly after that, "Chidori!"Deidara avoided the attack mostly but got singed on his side. Then, Deidara shot some clay birds. "See how you face this, un!" once they got near him "Katsu!" all the birds exploded but not one hit the real Hanzo. "You'll have to do better than that!" he stuck his tounge out at Deidara. During this time, Deidara didn't notice he was talking to a clone, and the real one was behind him. "Hey," Deidara spun around only to get hit by Hanzo's strongest jutsu, "Ninpo, Energy Blast!" Deidara got shot strait at a wall, and took severe damage.

"Hanzo..." "What?" "You took it too far." "Gomen, Sorra..." "It's ok. Just be more carful next time." with that Sorra went over to Deidara and started healing him. (did I mention she also has advanced medical ninjutsu) "You ok, Deidara?" "More or less, un." once she was done healing him, he was just fine and in perfect condition. "There, that should work for ya." Deidara tried to move. There was no pain whatsoever. "Arigiato, Sorra, un." "No prob." she smirked at him and walked away. At this point, all the guys were staring at her again. 'She is skilled, an incredible kunoichi. Why am I so interested in her?' Itachi was thinking, but of course no one could tell what he was thinking about. Then the bell rang.

"Alright, see you next class time!" Asuma called after the kids. Sorra and Hanzo had science next. When they walked in they saw their science teacher from their old school. "Hey, Myers sensei!" Sorra called out. "Hey, Sorra. I didn't know that you were coming to this school!" "I didn't expect you to be here as a teacher." "Remember how I was missing from class several times?" "Yeah?" "This was where I worked. Now I work here full time." "Sweet! At least I'll know one teacher really well." "Ok, Sorra. You and Hanzo can sit between Deidara and Itachi. "Ok." Sorra sat with Itachi on her left, Hanzo on her right, and Deidara on the other side of Hanzo.

"Alright, today we will be mixing iodine with ammonia. Sorra, Hanzo, this should be familiar to you." Sorra just smirked "Yes!" was Hanzo's response. "Alright, this experiment will take a while to get ready so while you wait for the iodine to absorb the ammonia, you can have some free time to draw, read, or catch up on some homework you may have. Sorra, will you distribute the ammonia please?" "Fine..." Sorra was holding her breath for the second that she was passing out the ammonia. "Ok, now you can have a little break, just remember to swirl the iodine around in the ammonia every so often." with that said, everyone did whatever. Sorra was working while most of the guys were staring at her. "I can't focus with you guys staring at me." that sent most guys to their own work. Itachi and Deidara kept stealing glances at her. 'Why is she so interesting to me?' Deidara thought. 'Why can't I take my eyes off of her?' Itachi and Deidara, unknowingly, were catching Sorra's eye too. 'Dang, they're strong **and** attractive it's interesting that they're staring at me.' as these thoughts were racing through their heads, Hanzo noticed that Sorra was attracted to the others at their table (Itachi and Deidara are the only others at their table) "Sorra" he whispered, "Nani?" she replied. "Why don't you tell them how you feel?" at this Sorra blushed slightly. "I can't, cause what if they didn't like me back?" "You have to ask to find out." he replied. "Ok. When I'm ready to ask I'll ask." "Good."

"Alright! The iodine should have absorbed enough ammonia, now." Myers said. "Now, one of your partners should pour out the excess ammonia. Once you do that, dump the iodine on a paper towel. Then Sorra and Hanzo will help you figure out the final step." once he looked at Sorra's table, "Sorra you look like you got your table ready. You can start with your table and work your way around. I remember the first time you did this experiment. One of the other members of your table didn't like it and got startled." at this Sorra started to giggle a little, "Hai, that incident was so funny- giggle- the rest of the table members-giggle- had red faces-giggle-even me." after that Hanzo and Sorra had a laughing fit. "Alright, Sorra continue with the experiment." "Hai, Myers sensei!" With that, Sorra took a scoopula (that is a science tool) and ran it over the iodine. Once she did, some iodine popped and made a sound like firecrackers while producing a purple smoke. Deidara was thinking about how artistically she popped the ammonia, while Itachi was thinking about her in general.

"Alright, remember to study those flashcards. Sorra, Hanzo. I expect you'll both do fine on the test!" "Hai! Argiato, Myers sensei!" after that they went to lunch. "Where should we sit?" Sorra wasn't sure how to answer this question as she was having trouble figuring out her emotions. "Hey," just then, Itachi and Deidara showed you two want to sit with us?" "Sure! C'mon Sorra!" "Hai,"

And that's where I'll leave you. PLEASE review. If you don't and dislike the way I write it, you can review so I can make it better. Laters!

UchikaSorra


	3. The first day of school continued

* * *

**Hey pplz! Here's chapter 2! PLEASE review! I hope you enjoy this. I have lots of free time now that it's summer! Guess I'm one of the lucky ones... anyways, enjoy!**

Last Chapter...

"**Hey," just then, Itachi and Deidara showed up."Do you two want to sit with us?" "Sure! C'mon Sorra!" "Hai,"**

**Chapter 2**

Itachi and Deidara showed Sorra and Hanzo to their table. When Sorra got there, she saw a lot of the people from her other classes. "Hey," she said quietly, not sure how to greet new people, so she played the cool, quiet approach. "Hey," "Hello," "Wassup," those were the responses you received. She was quiet after that so she just sat down and ate. Her lunch consisted of, a P.B and J sandwich, some baby carrots, an orange, and caffeine free root beer. There was a blue man with gills on his face, and as he saw her lunch inquired, "That all you gonna eat?" "Hai..." Sorra didn't eat very much, she had a small appetite, which wasn't the best for her health. "You sure that's all ya want?" the fish man asked, disturbed that she wasn't eating a whole lot more than she was. "Hai, I eat like this all the time. It's not new for me to eat so little."

she replied in a quiet tone, as nervous as she was, Sorra kept her composure. "Alright, guys these two are Uchika, Sorra and Hakate, Hanzo. Sorra, Hanzo, this is Kisame," Itachi pointed to the fish man, "Sasori," a redhead that looked consistently bored, "Hidan, but I'd stay away from him. He's has a terrible temper." he pointed at the guy with silver hair slicked back. "Shut the fuck up Itachi! I should sacrifice you to Jashin right now!" "Hidan, shut up before I make you regret those words," "How ya gonna do that, bitch?" Sorra had had enough of him and put him in her illusion, after a second, Hidan started bleeding on the table, "Holy shit, remind me never to get her mad" Deidara said after a moment, "I don't think you will have to worry about that, most of the others will though." "Alright, that guy is Zetsu," he pointed to a green man with a wenus fly trap on his head, "That's Tobi.... he can be very childish, and loud," as if on que, "Konichiwa Sorra-chan and Hanzo-san!" "Drop the sufixes please," Sorra responed, a little freaked out. Tobi had an orange swirled mask that had one eye hole, "Damn it, Tobi!"Deidara shouted. Sorra giggled and he blushed lightly. Hanzo just stared at her like O.O, "That's Kakazu, watch your pocket he loves to steal money." "Ha! I'd love to see him try! Sorra could beat him any day!" Hanzo grinned as he tried to get Sorra to speak. "Do you really have to do this every time I stay quiet?!" Sorra snapped trying- and failing- to keep calm. "You know I love messing with you, Sorra." Hanzo was still grinning, in the end Sorra smiled. "You could always make me open up, Hanzo." everyone of the other table members was looking at her like-_-", ' I didn't know that she would do a regular smile in front of other people! Must be 'cause the people she likes are here.' as these thoughts raced through Hanzo's mind the lunch bell rang and Sorra had finished along with everyone else. "Time for our next class, Sorra."

Their next class was one of Sorra's favorites, Medical Ninjutsu. Their teacher was the strict and strong, Tsunade-hime. "Alright, class! We'll get back to where we left off, getting everyone to be able to fix a broken bone! Alright, Sorra and Hanzo correct?" she turned calm when talking to them. "Hai," they replied together. "Good. Are you familiar with medical ninjutsu?" "Sorra is, but I'm not so good at it..." "That's fine. We'll see if Sorra can do better than most of the class!" on the last part she smirked at Sorra. "Show us what you got ma'am." at that she put a small cut into a rabbit that was sitting on the table. "C'mon this is a piece of cake for you, Sorra!" Hanzo was so annoyed that they didn't think very highly of Sorra. Sorra started to heal the rabbit and was done almost instantly. "What do you think?" she said with her signature smirk. "Amazing! Now let's take the next step" and with that she left three major cuts on the rabbit. "You're underestimating me." Sorra said trying to tease Tsunade. It didn't take much longer than the first cut to heal. "How do you know how to heal so expertly?!" "Easy. Me and Hanzo live on our own, so one of us has to be able to heal." she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'She lives on her own?!' Itachi and Deidara heard this and froze. 'Why doesn't she have her parents watch her?' "Why do you live on your own?" Tsunade snapped that, expecting a response. At this, Sorra's attitude changed drastically. "Both my parents and Hanzo's parents are dead..." she was completely silent for a while. "Sorra and I live together, since we were friends before our parents died, Sorra and I decided to live together. Since then we have thought of each other as siblings." after that Hanzo's cheerfulness ran downhill to depression. "Oh..." Tsunade was silent. She didn't know how to fix this reaction. Afterwards, they continued the class with Itachi and Deidara staring sadly at Sorra, 'Why doesn't she live with people with parents, or at least spare rooms for her and Hanzo' at this they stopped thinking and got back to work

Just then, the bell rang. "Sorra..." "Eh?" "Next class, I'll challenge you with more complicated injures." "Hai. Argiato Tsunade-sama." and with that she followed Hanzo to their next class.

Sorra and Hanzo had art as their next class. "Konichiwa!" the teacher smiled as they walked in and Sorra smirked back, since she recognized her instantly. "Konichiwa, Schmit-sensei." "Oh, so it's from Ms. Schmit to Schmit-sensei?" "It makes more sense that way," Sorra replied calmly ignoring the fan-boy stares. Schmit sighed and looked at them, "Still attracting fan-boys Sorra?" "Not my fault! They just don't have a life of their own, and don't look for people who are actually interested in them." "Alright then right now we are working on paintings of things that are important to you. Got ideas?" "Hai" Sorra replied almost instantly. Hanzo just smirked, he had a fairly good idea of what she was going to draw. "Alright, you can start now."

I'll leave for you to think about what she might be trying to draw. PLEASE review **does puppy dog eyes** I will wait for at least one more review before I post the next chapter.

Laters!^^

SorraUchika


	4. end of first day

* * *

Hi! Hey after this I won't post till I get some more reviews! I won't post till I get reviews!

"**Still attracting fan-boys Sorra?" "Not my fault! They just don't have a life of their own, and don't look for people who are actually interested in them." "Alright then right now we are working on paintings of things that are important to you. Got ideas?" "Hai" Sorra replied almost instantly. Hanzo just smirked, he had a fairly good idea of what she was going to draw. "Alright, you can start now."**

**Chapter 3**

As Sorra was painting, Itachi and Deidara kept stealing glances at her, hoping she wouldn't notice, but out of the corner of her eye, she A) saw their glances and blushed a very faint shade of pink, and B) kept stealing glances at them as well. Itachi and Deidara didn't notice the glances coming from Sorra. 'Why can't I tell them?? Is it because I like them both? I'll figure it out later.' while these thoughts raced through her head, her drawing came around pretty quickly. During this time, Schmit-sensei was walking around, looking at everyones paintings. When she came to Sorra's, "I see a couple of boys have caught your interest." "W- what are you talking about?" Sorra started to blush a slightly deeper shade of pink. "You know what I mean, Sorra! You never draw pictures of you and other guys together like that." Schmit-sensei grinned at this, "I told you there would be a guy out there for you." "...Argiato, Schmit-sensei..." after that, Sorra finished her painting outline and started the finishing touches. "I'm almost done." "Take your time Sorra! Since this is your last class for today, you can stay afterwards and finish it." "Argiato!" with that, while Sorra was finishing her picture, Itachi and Deidara were curious as to what she was painting. "Sorra, un" "Nani?" "What are you drawing?" "Oh..." after he asked she started blushing deeper than before so it was visible. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine to, un" Deidara said, a little disappointed, "It's not that... it's just, I want both you and Itachi to see it..." after that, she was blushing furiously. Deidara looked at her questionably, "Alright, un." you were confused as to what that meant. He answered that question shortly, "Itachi, over here, un!"

------------------------------------------Itachi's POV-------------------------------------------------

As I was walking out of class I heard Deidara calling me "Itachi, over here, un!" I was confused as to why he was calling me over. When I looked over to him he was sitting next to Sorra, "What is it?" I asked as I walked over.

--------------------------------------------Sorra's POV------------------------------------------------

I saw Itachi coming over after Deidara called him. When I looked at the door, I saw Hanzo with an encouraging smile. "What is it?" I heard Itachi question as he walked over. I tried to hide my blush. The two people I liked were over next to me! I failed to hide my blush and they must have noticed because they kept staring. "Well, Sorra said that she wanted to show both me and you her painting. But only if it was the two of us, un." Deidara explained quickly, "Alright, so let's see your work, Sorra." "O-okay" I was so nervous on whether they would like it or not.

----------------------------------------------No ones POV--------------------------------------------

Sorra removed the cloth from over the canvas. What they saw made them stare in awe. "It's probably not my best work, but I think I did alright." "Alright?! It's amazing!" Deidara exclaimed, recovering faster than Itachi. The picture was Sorra sleeping on her back with Deidara and Itachi on either side of her, each with an arm on top of her, they were sleeping as well, each with a peaceful look on their face. "I agree, I feel you did an amazing job on this." Sorra's blushed deepened, if that was possible. She knew she had to ask them soon, or she would go crazy as hell. "Hey, guys,"

----------------------------------------------Itachi's POV---------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys," I heard Sorra's voice and froze. "Nani?" "Ummm..." she stopped for a moment, nervously deciding what to do. "You okay, Sorra?" Deidara was about as concerned about this as I was. "Well... doyouguyslikeme?" "Eh?" Deidara and I couldn't process what she just said, "I said, do you guys like me?" she whimpered out the last part. "......" Deidara and I were silent for a moment. Then, her eyes started to water.

---------------------------------------------Sorra's POV-----------------------------------------------

"......" they were silent, 'I should have known... that they wouldn't like me...' at that thought, I tried to hold back the tears that were ready to fall. I failed to hold them and they came falling slowly. They must have seen them because they started to talk, "You like us?" was Deidara's response, "I'm glad you feel the same, Sorra, un." "I agree with Deidara, how could you think we didn't like you?" "Well (sniffle) you guys were silent for a moment after I asked, so-" "Listen! Don't ever think we don't like you, Sorra. Got it?" Itachi said quickly. I was shocked, but nodded in response. "Good, now can we walk home with you?" "S-sure,Dei-kun, Itachi-kun." once we left the art room, Hanzo was waiting for us, "You finally told them, Sorra?" "Hai" I giggled at how I freaked out about whether they liked me or not. "Good let's go home" "Alright!"

---------------------------------------------No one's POV---------------------------------------------

As they walked home, "Sorra, do you and Hanzo really live on your own?" Itachi was worried so he couldn't settle till he asked, "Hai, we've been on our own since we were both 7..." "...." an awkward silence set in, "Hey, guys," "Yeah," Deidara replied, "Be prepared, since-if it's okay with you-we're going out, the fan-boys may come after you, soooo, just a warning. Hehe," Deidara and Itachi looked like -_-' "You know it won't matter what they do, we'll still care about you, un" "Deidara's right, what could they possibly do to split us up?" "Hmmm... I don't know." "See? Nothing to worry about, un."

Once they got to Sorra and Hanzo's place, "Hey, guys?" "What, Sorra?" "Do you guys want to stay over?" this being said, Sorra couldn't keep it back anymore and had her face as red as a tomato. "Sure, why not." Itachi replied warmly, "Alright, un." Deidara was smirking in a way that made Sorra blush. "Damn, Sorra. Can you please stop acting like you don't know them very well- oh..." with that, Hanzo was like O.O" "I did just meet them Hanzo." -_-" Sorra was trying to keep from chasing Hanzo. "Well, this is a good time to get to know them better isn't it?" "Hai."

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Sorra asked heading towards the living room, "Sure, un" "What kind of movies do you have?" "We have a few comedy movies, like; Paul Blart mall cop, up, stuff like that." "How about that mall cop one. That sounds interesting, un." "Why not." "Alright" with that, Sorra looked through the cabinet and found the movie. "Just a warning, I will laugh a lot during this one." "Sorra, just have fun. You can get to know them better by hanging out with them" "H-hai,"

that's it for this one I'll post sooner if people like it. Message me if I can A)make the story better, B)should I stop the story and start a new one, or C) start a new one and continue the current one. Anyway laters! ^^

SorraUchika


	5. The fanboys anger

* * *

"**You guys want to watch a movie?" Sorra asked heading towards the living room, "Sure, un" "What kind of movies do you have?" "We have a few comedy movies, like; Paul Blart mall cop, up, stuff like that." "How about that mall cop one. That sounds interesting, un." "Why not." "Alright" with that, Sorra looked through the cabinet and found the movie. "Just a warning, I will laugh a lot during this one." "Sorra, just have fun. You can get to know them better by hanging out with them" "H-hai,"**

Chapter 4

As the movie progressed, Sorra had so many laughs, it was hard to believe that she was shy around other people. To her, it was interesting to see how Deidara and Itachi reacted. They looked like they were having a fun time, and that made Sorra happy that she could be the one to make them happy. After the movie, "Since you guys are here, wanna stay the night?" Sorra asked. "Sure, un. I'll stay." Deidara's reply was instantaneous, "Ditto," was all Itachi said. That made Sorra smile. Not a sad smile, a true, happy smile.

"Hey, Sorra," "Nani, Hanzo?" "Can you sing a song? Cause I don't think I can get to sleep immediately." "Alright," Sorra sighed "just let me get ready for bed first." "Okay..." Sorra went to her bedroom, got her P.J.'s, and went to the bathroom. When she started to take her shower, she started thinking about how interesting her day was. She didn't think she would make any friends, she met Itachi, Deidara, and their friends. She also knows some of the teachers well. _'Tomorrow would be an easier day'_ She thought. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Itachi and Deidara blushed a very light shade of pink. Her P.J.'s looked like; a short sleeved tee-shirt with black sleeves, the rest was aqua blue like her regular outfit, a raven across the chest, and a white rose on her back, black pants with aqua blue birds all over her pant legs. "You guys okay?" "Y-yeah," Deidara stuttered out. "Can you sing yet Sorra?" "Settle down already, Hanzo. I'm singing okay?" _'What does her voice sound like?'_ Deidara and Itachi wondered.

**The song is the 3rd intro of the naruto series(Japanese of course)**

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_ _jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_ _mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_ _mou ikkai mou ikkai_ _dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae_ _homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?_ _naritai jibun wo surikaetemo_ _egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?_ _hajimaridake yume mite okiru_ _sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de_ _souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_ _katachi no nai mono dake_ _te ni iretemo nakushitemo _ _kizukanumama_ _sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_ _jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_ _mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_ _mou ikkai mou ikkai_ _zurui otona wa deau tabi_ _atama gohashi na sekkyou dake_ _jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte_ _kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte_ _atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete_ _sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo_ _souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_ _katachi no nai mono dake_ _te ni iretemo nakushitemo _ _kizukanumama_ _sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_ _jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_ _mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_ _namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta_ _sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto_ _ame wa agatta_ _dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo_ _katachi no nai mono dake_ _te ni iretemo nakushitemo _ _kizukanumama_ _sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_ _jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_ _kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite_ _mou ikkai mou ikkai_ _mou ikkai mou iikai?_

After she finished, Hanzo was snoring, while Itachi and Deidara were still in a daze. " Hey guys? Wanna go to bed now?" she yawned, and Deidara saw that they were all tired and decided to get some sleep. "Sorra, un," "Eh?" "Can me-and Itachi if he wants to-" Itachi wondered what he was going to ask after he said his name, "umm... can we sleep with you tonight?" Sorra froze at this and started to blush. "If you don't want to that's fine..." "No, it's fine if you guys wanna sleep with me. C'mon I'll show you my room." that being said, she took them to her room and laid down on the bed. They followed soon afterwards. "Dei-kun, Itachi-kun," "Nani, un?" "... I love you..." "I love you too, Sorra-chan." Sorra was speechless. Itachi was the first to answer. Deidara's reply came shortly after that, "Yeah. I love you too, Sorra-chan, un." after that they shortly fell asleep. Their position matched Sorra's picture exactly(Check previous chapter for description).

When they woke up in the morning, Itachi noticed Sorra wasn't there. Deidara woke up soon after, looking around he asked, "Where's Sorra-chan?" he asked. Shortly after, they heard singing coming from downstairs. They went downstairs on tip-toe to avoid making her stop. When they were halfway down the steps, "Itachi-kun, Dei-kun, I know you're there." she said, not even turning to face them. "C'mon, keep singing please, un?" Deidara asked, in a whiny voice. "Fine, I'll sing." Itachi and Deidara both brightened up at the comment. "Here I go," then she started to sing again.

**Naruto ending Wind(1st ending)**

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._ _Motivate your anger to make them all realize._ _Climbing the mountain, never coming down._ _Break into the contents, never falling down._ _My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_ _Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._ _A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._ _Waiting is wasting for people like me._ _Don't try to live so wise._ _Don't cry 'cause you're so right._ _Don't dry with fakes or fears,_ _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._ _(Repeats)_ _You say, "Dreams are dreams._ _"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_ _You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_ _Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._ _Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._ _Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._ _You still are blind, if you see a winding road,_ _'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._ _Don't try to live so wise._ _Don't cry 'cause you're so right._ _Don't dry with fakes or fears,_ _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._ _(Repeats twice)_ When she finished, "Breakfast is ready." (I didn't know what to put for breakfast so I put in mine) their breakfast consisted of; eight cinnamon rolls, ten sausage, some orange juice, and some watermelon. "Eat up!" Sorra said smiling brightly, "You too, Hanzo" "Shit I thought you wouldn't notice me..." "When have I _not_ noticed you, Hanzo?" "Uh... never?" "So why should I not notice you now?" "... I wanted to hear you sing..." "We have choir today don't we?" "Yeah, what about it?" "You can hear me sing then," "Oh..." "I have choir today too, un" "Same," "Eat up! Then we can get to school faster, and piss off some fan-boys!" Sorra did her signature smirk and was at the door, "Aren't you gonna eat, Sorra?" Itachi asked. "Look at my plate." Sorra replied. Itachi and Deidara looked at her plate like, O.O, "You get used to it," Hanzo stated calmly, unfazed whatsoever by Sorra's trick. "Let's go." Hanzo said to the others. Itachi and Deidara finished quickly and headed out with Sorra and Hanzo. "Grrr..." when they arrived at school, if looks could kill, Itachi and Deidara would be sitting in a pool of blood from the fan-boys' glares. "Persistent, aren't they, Sorra-chan?" "Sure are," Itachi ended up being nervous under the stares of the fan-boys. As they walked in, the girls came up to Sorra and said, "Sorra-sama!!! You got some boy-friends, and they're totally hot!!!" The girls had little stars for eyes, as they looked between Sorra, Itachi, and Deidara. "Leave us alone, girls." Sorra said to the screaming mob. "But, Sorra-sama-" "And also, stop with the 'Sorra-sama', I'm not anywhere_ near_ being your superior." "Anyone that can attract guys like you _is_ our superior." the girls became even more pestering, "If you girls want a guy that badly-first of all-don't be picky, second, find someone who shares common interests, third-" she paused here to make sure they could process the information, "Third is that you have to make sure they will give you a chance to earn their love." everyone else sat there like she was the goddess of love or something. "Amazing... Sorra-sama..." then the bell rang. "Aw, shit! We're gonna be late, Sorra!" Hanzo started rushing to get to class. "You mean, _you'll_ be late. Not me." she stuck out her tongue and was at the classroom a second later. Once Hanzo, Deidara, and Itachi arrived, Kakashi showed up. "Being on time for once sensei, un?" Deidara asked, "Nope. Just trying to keep the peace between you, Itachi, and the fan-boys." he gestured to the other guys in the room. Deidara went like O.O, "It's alright, Dei-kun. They won't hurt you while I'm here." Sorra reassured him. That being said, once she shot a look that shut them up instantly, her boy-friends saw her as one not to anger. "Alright then," Kakashi said bringing out the book reports from chapter of the story '_small steps_', "Sorra, Hanzo. You two did a great job on the report for chapter one. You can pass in the one for chapters two and three at the end of class." "Argiato, Kakashi-sensei," that being said, Itachi, Deidara, Hanzo, and Sorra started their class time exchanging advice and light conversation. _**And that is that. Please read and review.**_


	6. Her worries and singing abilities

"**Alright then," Kakashi said bringing out the book reports from chapter of the story '**_**small steps**_**', "Sorra, Hanzo. You two did a great job on the report for chapter one. You can pass in the one for chapters two and three at the end of class." "Argiato, Kakashi-sensei," that being said, Itachi, Deidara, Hanzo, and Sorra started their class time exchanging advice and light conversation.**

Chapter 5

At the end of class, Sorra, Hanzo, Deidara, and Itachi headed to combat class. "What do you think we'll do today, guys?" Sorra asked, intent on finding something to challenge her. "I dunno, Sorra, un. Maybe we'll fight, maybe we'll practice new jutsu. Asuma-sensei will probably have some students teach the others how to use their jutsu. We'll need to know that for our missions, un." "Alright, Dei-kun." that being said, they reached their destination.

"Alright, class! Today we'll have Sorra show us one of her most efficient jutsu. Sorra please come up." "Sorra walked up, glaring at the fan-boys who were giving hateful stares at her boy-friends. "Alright, Sorra. Pick a jutsu that you think some students could master." "Hai. Alright then. Let's try this one." when the students watched her, she started a spiraling sphere of chakra. "This jutsu is known as, Rasengan." she stated, "How can that small sphere do damage?" a random boy asked, "Easy. Can I have a volunteer please?" Itachi came down, "I will put a barrier of flames around you so you won't take damage, okay?" "Hai, Sorra-chan." after that Sorra rammed the jutsu into Itachi. "Ugh!" Itachi may not have taken damage from the attack itself, but the force that knocked him backed sent him into the wall, a good fifteen yards from his starting position. "Alright, now you guys try this."

After trying-and failing on most of the students-class finally ended,sending the four-some to their next class, science.

"Hey Myers-sensei!" Sorra called cheerfully, "Sorra! I got the news from Schmidt." in a whisper he leaned in closer to Sorra, "I'm so glad you found guys you like! Don't let this distract you from your class work." "I won't! When have I ever been distracted?" she whispered back. That being said, she walked to her place. This time around, Sorra was sitting with Itachi on her right, Deidara on her left, and Hanzo on the other side of Itachi. "Alright! Time for the element symbols test!" most of the class groaned at this, "I will have Sorra correct this at home-if you don't mind of course." "Sure! It'll give me something to do during my spare time." "Alright, you may start when you're ready."

After science, Sorra and Hanzo went to sit with Itachi, Deidara, and their friends. Sasori spoke first when they sat down, "Are you guys really going out?" he was sounding as bored as ever, with a hint of interest in his voice. Sorra, Deidara, and Itachi all froze at this question. "Uh..." at this point the other members of their table were expecting an answer, "Hai..." Sorra said. She started to blush a very light shade of pink, almost invisible. Sasori-if he saw her blush- didn't pay attention to it, "Wow, and you just met her. Itachi, Deidara." now, Deidara and Itachi were going crimson. The members of her table were thinking '_Oh... My... GOD, did they just blush?!?'_ their faces were like O.O, "Hai, we are going out, un." Deidara was the first to respond, "We haven't done anything yet, though." Sorra said quickly. "Hey Sorra." some random boy came up and tried to sit next to her. "Who the hell are you?" Sorra coldly questioned. "I'm Sam, and I was wondering if you would go out with me." he was trying to keep his cool, but Sorra kept up her cold demeanor. "No thanks. I've already been taken." she stated this even harsher, making sure to stay calm. If she didn't, there would be trouble. Everyone at her table was startled that she was being so cold to this kid. "C'mon, sweetie let's g-" he didn't get anywhere farther. the next place he was seen was in a wall. "Holy shit, Sorra!" Hanzo exclaimed. "You need to control yourself better." he stated this as a warning. "Ugh! Fine I'll heal him." Sorra went over to the kid and spent as little time as possible healing him. "There. If anyone asks, you were beat up in combat class." the kid nodded furiously, showing he understood. Sorra went back to the table where everyone was like, O.O. "Sorry you had to see that..." Sorra said, worried that they would try to stay away from her after that. "It's okay, Sorra, un" Deidara said, trying to calm her down. "Aren't you guys scared?" Sorra asked, looking between each of her table members. "Why should we? You're a good friend, Sorra-chan. nothing can change that." Itachi said speaking for all of them. The others just nodded, to show they agreed, "Don't ever bitch about us not liking you, Sorra!" Hidan pretty much yelled that out at her. Sorra smiled. "Argiato, everyone." she was so happy she wanted to sing out loud. She had to wait for choir though. "By the way, anyone have choir at the end of today?" she was curious, cause she wanted them to hear her sing. "We all do, Sorra-chan." Itachi said. "Why do you-Oh." Itachi figured her out. He had to admit he wanted to hear her sing, again. The bell rang shortly after. C'mon, Sorra! It's medic time!"

"Alright. Sorra, tell me the hardest medical fob you have done." Tsunade said. She was trying to figure out how advanced her medical ninjutsu was. She didn't want to bore her either. "I've healed things up to one vital organ, or a severely injured body in generally." Tsunade thought about this for a second. "Show me the vital organ process." she requested. When Sorra was done healing the organ, she was thinking about how she had done the same to Deidara on her first day.

_***flashback***_

"_Hey," Deidara spun around only to get hit by Hanzo's strongest jutsu, "Ninpo, Energy Blast!" Deidara got shot strait at a wall, and took severe damage._

"_Hanzo..." "What?" "You took it too far." "Gomen, Sorra..." "It's ok. Just be more carful next time." with that Sorra went over to Deidara and started healing him. (did I mention she also has advanced medical ninjutsu) "You ok, Deidara?" "More or less, un." once she was done healing him, he was just fine and in perfect condition. "There, that should work for ya."_

_***end flashback***_

She had needed to fix his organs then, too. "There we go." she said after she was finished. "... incredible... there is no more to teach! You may help the other students if I am busy!" Tsunade was so impressed that she gave Sorra a perfect grade. "Argiato, Tsunade-sama!" Sorra replied cheerfully.

"Time for choir, Sorra!" Hanzo was so excited that everyone got to hear her sing. When they reached the classroom, they immediately recognized the teacher. "Lee-sensei!" Sorra called out. "Ah! Sorra, I didn't know you were coming to this school!" she responded. A short, but strict woman, Ms. Lee was always impressed that Sorra could sing so well. "You ready for some singing time, you guys?" she asked the whole class. "Yes, Lee-sensei!" the class replied. Sorra was so anxious she thought she would burst. "Since it appears that Sorra is going crazy over there, why don't you sing for us?" Sorra started to get all cheery. "Yes, of course." she said immediately. "Come up to the front and sing a song of your choice." Ms. Lee was anxious, cause she hadn't heard Sorra sing in a while.

_**Naruto ending lyrics: Wind**_

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting, for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

_(Repeats)_

_You say, "Dreams are dreams._

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_

_You say, "Cause I still got my soul"_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind if you see a winding road,_

_Cause there's always a strait way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(Repeats twice)_

_(On second repeat)_

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(Repeats four times)_

_***end song***_

The class was in a trance. Everyone- Sasori included- was impressed at how well she sang. "Nice work Sorra! Everyone give her a hand!" she said. When she praised someone, you knew they were amazing. Almost no one impressed her fully, and especially at the level Sorra demonstrated. Everyone started clapping. Everyone at her lunch table were shouting congrats to her. Before she took her seat, Ms. Lee pulled her over and said, "I heard from Myers and Schmidt. Congrats on getting some boy-friends. I never thought I'd see the day, that one- or even two guys- would get your attention." she was smiling a very pure, and energetic smile. "Word spreads fast doesn't it?" Sorra said, "Sure does. You can take your seat now." once Sorra got to her seat, she didn't see Itachi and Deidara nod at each other. "Sorra," Itachi said as she sat down. She turned to him, not expecting him to do what he did. He kissed her. Right as their lips made contact, his tongue trailed her bottom lip. This surprised her, but she did as she was told, and opened her mouth, letting his tongue in her mouth. She felt him rub against her tongue, then around her mouth, exploring the new territory he and Deidara shared.

After a minute of them exploring each others mouths, they stopped and Deidara took his turn. He was a little more impatient than Itachi, but Sorra didn't care. She wanted to feel their tongues inside her mouth again when Deidara finished. It just happened to be the last class of the day. "C'mon, Sorra! Let's go home." Hanzo said. "Hey," Sasori said to the group, "Would you guys want a sleepover at my place?" he asked. Hanzo immediately replied, "Sure! How bout the rest of you?" he was so excited. He had never had a sleep over with more than four people total. Everyone nodded. "Let's go get our stuff at home first." Sorra said. "Like what, Sorra?" Hanzo said. "My P.J.'s of course." she replied. Itachi and Deidara blushed, as they remembered her appearance from their sleepover at her place.

When everyone got to Sasori's house, he decided to have them watch a movie. "You guys wanna watch 'Push'?" he asked the group. "Why not." Sorra was smiling. She had never in her life, had such good friends. "Alright." Sasori put the movie in, and started it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**That's all this time. I can't belive I finally put in a kissing part! I am so proud of myself. Read and review plz!**_

_**SorraUchika**_


End file.
